Our Private World -- The Great Seal
by Trickster God Loki
Summary: Ever since the accident in 1999, Minato and his younger twin Minako have gotten close. Closer than a normal set of twins anyhow. The taboo relationship keeps them from worrying their friends from their feelings toward the world. However, the secrecy is starting to get to Minato as time progresses and several things change unexpectedly. Pairings: Minato/Minako. Accidental pregnancy.
1. The Butterfly Effect

**Our Private World**

**Chapter Zero: The Butterfly Effect**

**Written by: Loki**

**Pairing: Minato/Minako (MC/FeMC), Hint of MC/Everyone, Hint of FeMC/Everyone**

**Disclaimer: _The Persona franchise belongs to Shin Megami Tensei and to all respected owners. This is purely a work of fiction and is no way to be taken seriously. Minato and Minako Arisato cannot coexist in the canon timeline, so I am purely making a few of my own headcannons clear._**

**Enjoy.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_It wasn't a secret in Iwatodai. Minako was possessive of her older brother. Very possessive._

_But what happened in the Dorms... was another story. But because of the eerie telepathic silence the twins shared since their seventh birthday, you never would have guessed that their relationship far surpassed being brother and sister. Minako surely took advantage of being a girl and make it clear that nobody was going to hurt her brother but her. As they belonged merely in the twins' private world of two, Minato simply nodded, patting his sister's head and brushed it aside in public. However, he knew that statement was completely true. It was really hard to notice what happened occasionally in eachother's rooms, late at night when the others were studying or asleep._

_Afterall, Minato and Minako brought dates home to the dorms before. And assuming the gasps and moans were from any of those other people, nobody would even suspect that at night the mere thought of having one of those dates as a sexual partner was thought of as unacceptable by the twins._

_It was close to one in the morning, and everyone had gone to bed after a long day in Tartarus. But Minako still had some energy and tip-toed her way down into the boy's dorm, wearing nothing but a pink camisole and a pair of cutesy flower-print panties._

**Knock. Knock.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Minato sat up in bed, wondering who it was since Pharos certainly didn't bother knocking... He looked at his clock and realized he was late. _Ah. It's that time, isn't it? _he thought silently as he got up and answered the door, seeing his little sister with her casual clothes in her arms._

_It was pretty normal for her to come and visit him at night. Usually she came when she was lonely or when she had a date over in the daytime. It was most likely a psychological thing where she felt guilty for something. Afterall, they had promised they would stay together forever since the accident on the Moonlit Bridge in 1999._

**"Onii-sama.."** _she mumbled, a little blush staining her cheeks as Minato opened the door to allow her in. Minako closed the door behind her and hung her clothes up on the doorhandle before wrapping her arms around Minato's neck, standing on her toes to kiss him._ **"I missed you Onii-sama.."** _she added in a whisper._

_A slight shiver went through Minato's spine as he nodded and picked her up._ **"I missed you too.."** _he said as he set his sister down on the blue sheets of his bed and kissed along her neck and collarbone. Contrary to popular belief, Minato Arisato was not a lazy person when it came to his love life. Especially when his sister was so needy for his presence._ **"You don't have to call me that anymore while we're alone.."**

_They had kept this little secret for a few years now. If either of their adoptive parents found out, well, all hell would surely break loose._

_Which was why Minato and Minako swore that they wouldn't get too friendly too with eachother in the daytime, and only rendezvous at eachother's bedroom at night. Where they actually had sex was a different story. Another part of the agreement was that they could bring home dates to help cover up any evidence that they actually were up to their ears in a taboo relationship only if they didn't become too attached to the people they were dating on the side. It was exciting as hell, but they knew that someday they would be found out regardless of how careful they were._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_The whole dorm slept silently as small gasps escaped Minako's lips. It was the time of month she looked forward to, since everybody else was usually too tired to wake up regardless of whatever sound that managed to escape into the halls._

_Minako leaned over her and nipped her shoulderblade. Tonight, it was going to be all about her. After nearly a whole month of ignoring his little sister, he wanted to make up for it by paying full attention to her. It was the very least he could do for her as she reached her arms up and began to unbutton his blue pajama shirt._

_A quiet moan escaped Minako's lips as her brother stopped kissing her and took one of her nipples into his mouth, slightly biting hard enough to get a reaction._

**"Shhh.."** _Minato said as he stopped to look at her, silencing her with a kiss_. **"We can't be caught."**

**"Mm.."** _she nodded as she ran her fingertips along his cheek._ **"I want you."**

_Minato chuckled silently under his breath and gave her a look that simply said,_ **_'You already have me. What else do you need?'_** _as he slid a hand into her camisole and flicked his thumb over her hardened nipple, causing Minako to gasp loudly. _**"Shh!"**_ he hushed as she bit her lip._

_Footsteps. Damn!_

**"Get under the blanket!"** _he whispered as she did as told while Minato turned onto his side. She pressed into his back while the footsteps got closer to the door. Minato pulled the blanket to his neck and Junpei opened the door._

**"Yo, dude... can ya keep it down? You're startin' to sound like Minako-tan.."** _he yawned, as he noticed only the blue-haired male in bed, he shrugged and went back to his room._

_Minato sighed and got up on his feet._ **"We're going to the bathroom."** _he said as he waited a few minutes to pass for Junpei to sleep, and Minako followed her brother to the men's bathroom on the main floor._

_She pressed her back to the cold tile on the shower wall and beckoned him to come closer. Locking the door, Minato nodded and stepped into the shower, sliding her shirt off and tossing it aside. Minako smiled as she tossed his shirt aside and hooked her thumbs in his pajama pants while he had his thumbs in the elastic of her panties._

_It was exciting, since she loved comparing his body to hers, since they were once a complete organism at one point, and yet they still got off to simply comparing what was different about the other. The proper term might be _'I'll you mine if you show me yours'_, but it didn't apply much to the twins who already knew everything about eachother inside and out. The display of just how much the other had grown in a month made the twins excited about this relationship even more._

_Minako pulled his pants down slowly as Minato silently obeyed to follow this command and began pulling her panties down at the same time._

_Minato stepped out of his pants and kicked them outside of the shower while Minako did the same, shutting the glass door to the shower and pressed her body to her brother's as he pulled the water switch on. There was nothing like a shower together.. And a little sex didn't hurt either._

_Their bodies were practically aching for eachother._

_Minato leaned in and kissed her as he rubbed a leg against her, causing her to start to pant lightly._ **"Please.."** _she begged,_ **"Take me now.."**

**"Don't be impatient."**_ Minato said as he kissed and sucked her neck, bring the showerhead down and switching the settings as he stepped back and held the showerhead at the same level as her clit, causing the girl to spasm in his arms._

_The brunette gasped for breath as she tried moving closing to him, but ended up receiving the full power of the water washing down her legs._ **"Minato.. Minato.. Ahhh! I'm gonna.. gonna-"**_ As she was close to coming, she noticed the water was now running down their bodies again and Minato had lifted one of her legs up,_ **"Relax."** _he assured her as he kissed her and began to enter her slowly._

**"Minato..**" _she moaned quietly,_ **"I love you.."**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_In tune, they rocked their hips together, holding onto eachother's wet bodies as their pleasure built up._

_The blue-haired twin lost his footing eventually from the slippery shower and ended up falling on the floor of the tub, barely saving his head from being hit. His sister had been dragged down with him, and was sitting on his hips._

**"I can make it go away."** _she smiled as she ran a hand through his long-ish hair, as she clarified that she meant that she wanted to take any pain he may have in his head. Sex was indeed a miraculous thing. The brunette placed her hands on her brother chest and began to push herself off of him, slowly falling down to meet his base again, repeating this motion until Minato began to get extremely tense._

**"Can't..."** _he mumbled, as she stopped._

**"Can't what?" **_she asked as she nipped his earlobe, eliciting a breathy gasp from his throat. _

**"Hold it anymore..."**_ h__e answered,_ **"Minako.. get off.."** _Minako shook her head and continued as her brother threw his head back._ **"Oh God Minako.."** _he sighed in ecstasy,_ **"I can't come inside you... Ahhh!"**

_She smiled and sped up her movements as Minato began to lose control of his breathing. The brunette was pleased as she watched Minato squirm for her to get off of him. His back and hips were still hurting really badly, but it honestly did help that she was stimulating him further... It would be their first time without any kind of protection. It kind of scared Minato. But what were the chances of her having a baby, honestly? And they didn't have very long to live anyways._

**"Come big brother..."**_ she whispered as she leaned in and nipped his ear yet again._

_That was all it took to break his concentration and he felt the unbearable wave of pleasure wash through his body. He could feel his sister spasming from the ecstasy, making it even more of a pleasurable experience. Before long, Minako collapsed on her brother's chest and smiled, a triumphant smile on her face._

**"S-So..."** _she breathed,_ **"How was it?"** _she asked as she kissed the panting Minato on the lips and reached up to shut the water off. The shower was long since cold and it was starting to irritate her skin._

**"Better than I had imagined.."** _he muttered quietly, returning the kiss. _**"Now if you get pregnant-"**

**"-And I won't-" **Minako cut in.

**"-If you get pregnant, remember Minako.. it can't be mine."**_ he finished, stroking her cheek as he sat up and pulled a towel around his little sister shoulders._

_The girl smiled and nuzzled her brother._ **"I know."** _she said,_ **"But I'd still be excited that I'd be carrying your child."**

_Minato shook his hair and laced his fingers through her long hair._ **"Whatever you say, Babe."** _he sighed, finally resigning from the argument and allowing her to simply rest on him as they caught their breath._

**"I want to sleep with you.." **_Minako muttered as she kissed along his neck. It really sucked that they had to be so careful with their relationship, and not being able to bruise his neck made her insecure. It was a way of marking him as her own, but Minato didn't want anybody to start to catch on to their 'extra curricular activities' or suspect that something was going on between them as they tended to spend a lot of time together._

**"It's Sunday tomorrow. You can rest with me in my room."** _He said as he ran his hands through her soft hair again._ **"I'll make up some excuse if you get in trouble.."**

_Minako smiled and kissed her brother, towel-drying herself and his body, and got up to help him get out of the tub. After they finished drying off, they quickly re-dressed in their old clothes, save for Minako borrowing her brother's top to sleep in, and went back up the stairs to sleep in the blue-haired twin's bed. Where Minako slept peacefully, now that she was finally beside the only person she could actually say she loved._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**ENDCHAPTER**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**So, what do you guys think? I'm on the fence of making this an alternate storyline from Persona 3 Portable. And if you guys decide you want Minako to actually have a baby, I might use that in my story for later on.**

**I actually kind of struggled with this since this is my very first hetero lemon scene in a long time.**

**And seriously, I'll credit your Pen Name in the next chapter if you want to help me decide on their fates.**

**-Loki**


	2. The Cracked Mask

_**Our Private World**_

**_Chapter One:_ The Cracked Mask**

**_Written by:_ Loki**

**_Pairing:_ Minato/Minako (MC/FeMC), Hint of MC/Everyone, Hint of FeMC/Everyone**

**_Disclaimer:_ The Persona franchise belongs to Shin Megami Tensei and to all respected owners. This is purely a work of fiction and is no way to be taken seriously. Minato and Minako Arisato cannot coexist in the canon timeline, so I am purely making a few of my own headcannons clear.**

**Enjoy.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**_Honourable Mentions:_ TrueSuffering, ReachingOutFES, Tk Macintosh, kingtransformo**

**Only one of you told me it that the Baby plot shouldn't go through. You know who you are and I respect that. But I actually have this whole fanfiction plotted out now. It might have one or two endings (good and bad).**  
**Now onto our story, ne?**  
**Enjoy.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Three and a half weeks had passed since that eventful night in the bathroom with his sister. Minato was sitting in his bed as he listened to the cicadas cry, thinking about several things that would most likely land himself in jail, when a familiar figure faded into his bedroom. Minato smiled faintly at his friend as he saw the boy in striped pajamas, also known as Pharos, approach him and sit on the blue-haired twin's bed._

**"Why hello there..."**_ the boy smiled as Minato tilted his head a bit._

**"...Yo."**_ the teenager replied, lazily raising an arm up to slightly wave._

**"You had signed a Contract."**_ the boy said, looking rather sad. _**"You both had signed it. Now, time is being altered as a result as we speak because of your choices."**

_Minato blinked. _**"How?"**_ he quietly asked focusing all of his attention to the young boy who was in prison attire._

_Pharos shook his head._ **"I forsee many days of sickness in your future."**_ he explained. _**"Afterall, she is a part of me as well. However it doesn't matter much anyhow.. the end is still near."**

_Pharos had been saying the same thing since April, and Minato couldn't make much sense of it, other than the world was going to end. Not like that would happen. But the words before that caused the blue-haired twin's eyes to slowly widen as he comprehended their meaning. Minako was going to be sick?! _**"What else do you see?"**

_Pharos looked away to the floor. _**"...A confrontation of some sorts."**_ he mumbled,_** "Nobody is going to be happy."**

_Minato's head began to swim. His worst nightmare was beginning to happen. He jumped out of bed and threw his pajama top on, not bothering to button it up._

**"Farewell..."**_ Pharos whispered as he faded into a mere wisp, and became nothingness. If you stayed long enough you could have caught the young boy's voice continue to say _**"...My Friend."**_ before the bedroom was completely clear of Pharos' presence._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**_Bang! Bang! Bang!_**

_Minako was sitting at her desk, eating a chocolate pudding cup while she studied, as she heard a sound. _**"Come in!"**_ she said, turning the page over. It was hard to concentrate on Math homework while she savoured some unusually delicious pudding. Normally, she didn't even like the stuff, and now she was on her third serving._

**"We need to talk."** _Minato said as he walked in, locking the door, and sitting on her bed. This was hard to wrap his head around, but all of Pharos' predictions were true so far about the Dark Hour.. So, he assumed it applied to their well-being as well..._

_A pit weighted itself in Minato's stomach as he tried to put the news into words. It was his absolute worst nightmare, and he had a chance of being ripped away from his only family... He couldn't think straight anymore since he was only assuming these things... He couldn't leave his sister.. ever._

**"What's wrong Minato?"**_ she asked, leaning in scarily close, where their noses nearly touched. This snapped Minato back to reality as he fell back and regained his composure. He sat up on the bed again and sighed._

**"I mean we really need to talk."**

**"What about?"**_ she curiously asked as she sat beside him, leaning on his shoulder, taking in his scent. Minato normally wouldn't let her do this, as they were public so often, so it was a precious moment for her._

_Minato sighed yet again and looked at his sister. It was terrible timing, but it had to be said._** "Are you feeling any.. different?"**_ he asked, taking her pink cellphone from her desk and searching on Google the signs of pregnancy._

**"Different how?"**_ she questioned back, nuzzling him gently._

**"Did you miss your period, or any of that stuff?"**_ he asked, giving her the cellphone back with a list of symptoms of early pregnancy. He more concerned about what would happen if anybody found out. He knew that he would be separated from her.. And after that, well he didn't know what would happen to that child, ass hypothetical as it was. Minato's Kryptonite was being separated from his sister. They both were like that since the accident in '99. And even then, he remembered the nightmares they had until they finally got over their parent's death._

_That was the start of their private world. The start of the relationship that they never could turn back from. They had conditioned eachother into believing that whoever else loved them, they would leave them... Everyone would leave them. Friends family.. They only needed eachother. And Minato knew they had possibly committed the greatest sin.. He should be happy, but he was instead scared. Scared of losing the only thing precious to him in this entire world; Minako. Nothing else mattered to him. As long as he had her, he would be okay. But now he was doubting if he could see her again after what Pharos had said about that confrontation.._

**"What? You think I'm having a baby?"**_ she blinked, picking up her fourth cup of pudding and stared down at it once it was opened. Minato raised an eyebrow and gave her a look._

**"You never eat that crap."**_ he quipped, taking the pudding away and and having a bite for himself. _**"Now you're eating a four of them?"**

_It was true that the brunette had developed odd food cravings, such as her breakfast that morning, which had consisted of waffles, peanut butter, chocolate shavings, syrup and gummy bears. The looks she had received that morning even caught Mitsuru's attention. She had been sent to the infirmary at school as an extra precaution.. And the school nurse couldn't find a single thing wrong with her before he began talking to himself in Latin about tarot cards amd Wiccan magicks. Regardless to say, Minako did not attend class that day._

_Minako pouted and took the pudding from Minato's hands., starting to slowly eat it again. _**"I dunno what's come over me lately."** _she sighed, staring down at her lap, _**"I mean, it's only recently that I began craving weird food. Some of the combinations I think of are sometimes scary to even try, but I can't stop thinking about food."**

_Minato sighed and took a deep breath. _**"I think you're..."**_ he paused, since he knew he should be happy about this, he really was... but society wore the facade of a blended society of cruel judgement and masks, where any sorts of displays between siblings was regarded as disgusting. He hated people. He really did._

**"What's wrong Minato?"**_ she asked, leaning in to check his blanched face. Minako was growing worried now. She put her pudding on the desk and stared into his moonlit grey-blue eyes._

**"It's my worst nightmare to be separated from you..."**_ he whispered, turning to hold her as tightly to his body as he could. _**"You know I can't live without you."**_ It was his only weakness. He could bear anything that came his way, as long as he had her... But he had that gut feeling that soon, he wouldn't be able to keep his composure the minute she was torn from him. _**"We need to be careful."**_ he quietly said, as he he kept his arms around her._

**"Minato-"**

**"Please.."**_ he mumbled as he buried his face in her chest, his shoulders beginning to tremble a bit as he silently cried into her chest. _**"Please Minako.. let me hold you for just a little longer."**

_She smiled and placed one hand on his back, gently rubbing it while the other laced into his long hair repeatedly to soothe his nerves. The red-haired twin gently cooed as she stayed like this, watching her older brother, no, her hero and one and only, fall apart in her arms. _**"Please, Minato... Don't cry."**_ she whispered, _**"Shhh... Shhh..."**

_They had stayed like that through the night, through the Dark Hour even, until Minato was tired and Minako's camisole was soaked with his silent tears._** "Let's take tomorrow off and go to the doctor's.. To make sure."**_ she suggested, as she lightly pushed Minato onto the bed to get a new shirt. All she received from her brother was a hiccup and a few slow nods. He was exhausted from crying. She then pulled the new shirt on, crawled into bed with him and brought the blanket up to their necks before she wrapped her arms around him gently._

_Everything was going going to be okay.. right?_

_It just had to be._

_Then, they fell asleep, not caring if they would be found out in the morning or not. It was part of how they had comforted eachother when they were kids, and it always worked, so they never changed that tradition._

_Minato slept soundly as he held his sister close, because at least for now, she was still his and nobody could take that away.. At least for now.. Because for now, he needed her. He always would need her at his side.. Otherwise, he would end up falling apart again like tonight... though the result would be much worse... Much, much worse._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**x-x-x ENDCHAPTER x-x-x**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N: Sorry for the OOC!Minato. But yeah... I needed a chapter to actually get inside their heads. I am so not loving the fact that I lost it at the end of this chapter.**  
**At least I know it's good enough for you guys, right?**  
**Also, I apologize in advance for those with triggers regarding blood or suicidal thoughts. Since I have part of the next chapter lined up and you know how darkly Minato was thinking back there? He's eventually going to lose it.**  
**Also, I had stated in the description that MINAKO was the one who would lose it, but as I wrote this, I found Minato suited the part more, since he wouldn't have anything if they got seperated. Minako would at least have the child.**


End file.
